


Аппассионата

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Это не конец. Но ведь когда дело касается вас с Джоном, его и не может быть.





	Аппассионата

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appassionata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318570) by [Eliane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliane/pseuds/Eliane). 



> Во время чтения очень рекомендую слушать "Аппассионату", [ например, тут](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijKuoVoEB84)

Ты не должен был влюбляться.

***

Среди всего, что ты удалял на протяжении многих лет: насмехающиеся над тобой дети, язвительный и снисходительный Майкрофт, пение наркотика в венах — некоторые воспоминания до сих пор время от времени вспыхивают, возрождая горечь и обиду. Ты снова и снова удаляешь их, но они всегда возвращаются. Словно собственный мозг говорит тебе, что ты _должен_ помнить боль. Не забывать, потому что она повторится.

Тебе восемь, и ты можешь рассказать о чьём-то браке, просто бросив взгляд на обручальное кольцо, но ты не понимаешь, куда делся Редберд и почему внезапно снова оказываешься один. Мама говорит, что он пропал не насовсем и вскоре найдётся, но тебе известно: это ложь. Ты знаешь, что после смерти не остаётся ничего, кроме трупов, которые ты рассматриваешь, изучаешь, чтобы понять, разгадать, расшифровать причину.

Однажды ты узнаешь, как обмануть смерть.

Тебе десять, и дети смеются над тобой. Тебе восемнадцать, и Себастьян Уилкс коротко отрицательно качает головой, когда ты пытаешься сесть рядом с ним в студенческой столовой. Тебе двадцать... _удалить, удалить, удалить_.

Воспоминания всегда возвращаются.

***

Ты не помнишь, чтобы тебя хоть кто-то когда-то понимал. Принимал. До Джона.

***

Ты узнаешь, как быть холодным, научишься безразличию. Твой взгляд превратится в броню, и никто не сможет прикоснуться к тебе. Никто не причинит вред.

Тебе двадцать, и незнакомцы хотят трахнуть тебя. Ты позволяешь. Позволяешь им называть себя прекрасным и красивым, позволяешь их желанию омывать тебя. Когда они кончают, ты выкуриваешь сигарету за сигаретой. Смотришь в небо и проговариваешь название каждого созвездия. Затем удаляешь их. Если невозможно удалить тьму, по крайней мере, ты в состоянии стереть резкий контраст света и красоты.

Ты носишь узкие джинсы и слушаешь Бетховена на рассвете. Отогреваешься в ночной тиши. Если не спать, если попытаться больше никогда не закрывать глаза, рискуя провалиться в сон, можно поверить на одно крошечное мгновение, что всё останется таким навечно: спокойным и мирным. Что Солнце никогда больше не воскреснет и Земля вместе с людьми не совершит еще один оборот, а останется твоей, полностью и бесповоротно _твоей_. Навсегда. Тебе хочется верить, что есть какое-то спасение, конец твоих собственных мытарств.

Иногда ты не ешь несколько дней подряд и ощущаешь прилив голода. Твой мозг лихорадит, он мечется, и когда голода становится недостаточно, а недосып больше не работает, наступает время кокаина. Ты, как сверхновая, ожидающая взрыва, уже готов взорваться. Тебе неизвестно, что станет последней каплей: прорвётся ли извне ещё один издевательский смешок или это будет внутренний излом от ещё одного удаления. Ты не можешь дождаться, чтобы узнать.

Иногда тебе кажется, что ты персонаж театральной пьесы. Ты смотришь на себя, бегущего по кругу. На себя, покрытого синяками и побоями. Наблюдаешь за собственным уничтожением. Ты — ликующий зритель, а Майкрофт — недовольный рассказчик. И ты задаёшься вопросом: а когда же ты наконец проснёшься?

***

Тебе тридцать, и больше ты не трахаешься. Ты перестаёшь принимать наркотики и носить такие узкие джинсы. Больше ешь и спишь. Безумная молодость должна остаться позади, и даже ты можешь научиться быть чуточку разумнее. Ты всё ещё не взорвался. Возможно, ты всего лишь одинокая звезда без галактики. Может, твоё предназначение — дрейфовать по Вселенной, ни разу не пронзив её яркой вспышкой.

Ты стоишь рядом с трупами и рассказываешь Лестрейду истории их жизней. Ты разоблачаешь понятные тебе секреты, но никогда, ни на миг, не можешь понять себя и собственную жизнь.

Ты носишь пошитые на заказ костюмы и длинное пальто. И думаешь, что этого достаточно, чтобы продолжать двигаться дальше.

А потом ты встречаешь Джона Уотсона.

***

И вдруг ты загораешься, вспыхиваешь. Горишь так ярко, что затмеваешь всё, когда входишь в комнату. И Джон не перестает тебе улыбаться.

***

Эти восемнадцать месяцев — лучшие в твоей жизни. Ты раскрываешь преступления, и Джон здесь, рядом с тобой. Он никогда не оставляет тебя — по крайней мере, надолго. Порой ты провоцируешь его, чтобы увидеть, как далеко можно зайти. Ты груб и высокомерен, душераздирающе верен себе, но Джон просто злится и уходит «подышать» на ночь или максимум на два дня. А потом возвращается.

Ты начинаешь привыкать к нему.

 _Джон_.

Джон хвалит тебя. Джон любит тебя, потому что это — его суть.

Он любит тебя, и ты чувствуешь это в каждом его вздохе, каждом долгом взгляде, застывшем на твоих губах и шее. Ты счастлив, но ничего не хочешь менять. Ты не желаешь дать _этому_ ход. Джон ревнует к Ирэн, и тебя смешит это. Тебе хочется успокоить его. Но вместо этого ты с каменным лицом принимаешь его ложь, забираешь её телефон, бросаешь в ящик и больше не вспоминаешь об этом.

Тебе кажется, ты мог бы прожить так всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ходить по этой тонкой грани нереализованного сексуального напряжения, купаться в привязанности Джона, в тёплом свете, который он изливает на тебя. Ты наконец нашел свою орбиту.

А потом тебе приходится умереть.

***

Следующие два года ты возвращаешься к прежним привычкам, как в молодости. Снова начинаешь курить и носить узкие джинсы, позволяешь мужчинам трахать тебя. Но, закрывая глаза, ты каждый раз думаешь о Джоне. О том, каково было бы почувствовать на своей коже его шершавые ладони и насколько горячими они бы оказались. Ты представляешь его губы на своих волосах, они целуют твои кудри — ты знаешь, что он хотел это сделать. Думаешь о том, как эти губы обхватывают твой член. Ты мечтаешь о нём, о том, как он боготворил бы каждый сантиметр твоего тела. Открывая глаза, ты видишь совсем чужое лицо, не Джона. Мужчину, который никогда не станет Джоном. Ты не плачешь, когда так скрупулёзно созданная фантазия превращается в ничто. Просто выкуриваешь сигарету и стараешься не блевануть.

Однажды Майкрофт приходит к тебе на помощь, когда ты находишься в сербской тюрьме. Он говорит, что ты должен вернуться, и ты едва не плачешь от облегчения. Но не плачешь, а оскорбляешь его. И ничего не удаляешь.

***

А потом возвращаешься. Но Джон больше не твой. Глупо было думать, что он будет ждать всю свою жизнь. Как ждал его ты. Глупо считать, что ты — любовь всей его жизни только потому, что он — твоя. 

Тебе хотелось бы вообще никогда не возвращаться.

***

Ты помогаешь с подготовкой к свадьбе, потому что Джон абсолютно бездарен в этом. Ты узнаёшь, как сворачивать салфетки, и улыбаешься Мэри в ответ на её улыбку. Ты устраиваешь мальчишник Джона, где вас только двое, и на мгновение думаешь, что всё снова хорошо. Ты пьян, и у тебя кружится голова. При всех препаратах, которые довелось тебе в жизни принимать, и сотнях выкуренных сигарет, ты всё же никогда не злоупотреблял алкоголем. Но это особая, _торжественная_ ночь. 

Ты празднуешь потерю Джона навсегда. Не сейчас, а через несколько недель, и это не должно быть так больно. Ты не должен чувствовать, будто твою грудь разворотило, и она, открытая, зияет пустотой. Тебе не должно казаться, что каждый новый вздох может стать последним, может убить тебя за всё, что ты знаешь.

Вместо этого ты улыбаешься Джону, смеёшься вместе с ним и, когда он кладет руку на твоё колено, пытаешься быть непринуждённым и ничего не замечать. Проигнорировать. Ты разыгрываешь невинность, и он покупается на это. А ты... ты стараешься забыть. Ты не знаешь, что случилось бы, если бы ты воспользовался этой возможностью.

Тесса, медсестра, рассказывает тебе свою собственную трагическую историю любви, и ты позволяешь себе заплакать, жалея обо всём, что никогда не сбудется. Уверяешь себя, будто имеешь право оплакивать всё то гипотетическое будущее, в котором похоронил себя еще тогда, когда заставил Джона сделать это в реальности.

Всё будет хорошо.

Следующим вечером ты выходишь из дома и возвращаешься обратно с человеком, который совсем не похож на Джона. Ты позволяешь ему трахать тебя, пока твои глаза широко открыты, и когда он пытается сказать тебе, что ты красивый, ты затыкаешь его поцелуем, не желая ничего слышать. Ты никогда больше не будешь сиять так ярко, как горел в глазах Джона, а ещё ты не из тех, кто согласен на посредственность.

Ты _не должен_ был влюбляться.

***

Свадьба наступает и проходит. Ты уходишь с неё раньше всех. Ты не схлопываешься. Не взрываешься. Вместо этого крошишь себя в пыль и желаешь узнать, как же можно удалить _красоту_?

***

Мэри стреляет тебе в грудь, и всё, о чём ты можешь думать в эту секунду: метафора наконец-то стала реальностью. Ты не должен улыбаться, ведь сейчас ты умираешь, но улыбаешься.

Джон возвращается, и ты стараешься не чувствовать себя настолько счастливым, что это причиняет боль. Ты пытаешься думать о том, что Джон страдает, что весь его мир рухнул за несколько мгновений прямо у него на глазах, а тебе плевать. Ты всегда был эгоистом и остаёшься им сейчас. Джон вернулся, и ты собираешься владеть им как можно дольше. Ты покончил с бескорыстием и завязал с муками разбитого сердца.

Ты снова видишь, как он смотрит на тебя, и знаешь, что, если попробуешь, позволишь своей руке коснуться его колена, а губам легко мазнуть по подбородку — все мучения закончатся. Он поцелует тебя, и вы завалитесь в кровать, и всё будет замечательно. 

Нет. Над твоей головой всё ещё висит тень Мэри и нерождённого ребёнка. Джон должен сам сделать первый шаг, и не тебе за него выбирать. Ты не превратишься в того, кто снова разрушит его жизнь. 

И ты опять ждёшь Джона. Как и прежде. Как и всю свою жизнь.

***

Ты стоишь на ветреной взлётной площадке. «Вот и всё», — думается тебе.

Ты никогда не узнаешь, каково это — ощутить его руки на своей коже. Никогда не почувствуешь его губы, прижимающиеся к твоим. Ты думал, что успеешь ещё познать всё это, что время есть, но снова оказался неправ.

Сейчас наступил момент, когда ты должен сказать те самые слова. Признаться в том, как сильно любишь его. Всегда любил. Именно сейчас тебе бы сочинить ему стихотворение, упасть на колени и умолять снова простить тебя. Другого шанса не будет. Через несколько минут всё будет сказано и сделано. Ты должен сказать ему, что не можешь без него жить. Мог существовать, когда бесконечные, безликие мужчины трахали тебя, а ты сжимал зубы, чтобы не заплакать, и бесконечно курил, надеясь на что-то светлое, лучшее. На что-то, что так и не наступило. Что-то вроде Джона. Дни, что ожидают тебя впереди, нельзя назвать жизнью. Но ты уже однажды прошел через подобное, значит, сможешь еще раз. 

Но вместо всех этих важных слов ты рассказываешь Джону шутку, и он смеется. 

Ты чувствуешь, что наконец можешь его отпустить.

***

Это не конец. Но ведь когда дело касается вас с Джоном, его и не может быть.

***

_Это_ конец.

Ты едешь на Бейкер-стрит вместе с Джоном. Шутки кончились. Мориарти вернулся, и завтра ты снова можешь умереть. Снова. 

Ты не хочешь думать о Мэри. Или о ребёнке. Благородный порыв позволить Джону выбирать остался в прошлом. Если не сделать этот шаг, он никогда не решится, а ты не можешь ждать дальше. Ты пережил слишком много горя, и каждый его миг был связан с Джоном. 

«Это конец», — думаешь ты. Конец прежних «нас». Знакомых и привычных. Но это и новое начало.

Ты смотришь на него. В золотистых волосах прибавилось седины по сравнению с тем днём, когда вы познакомились, но в каком-то смысле так даже лучше. Вы оба через многое прошли, сломались и собрали себя по кускам, чтобы снова стать единым целым. 

Сейчас ты можешь сделать это. Позволить вам эту любовь.

— Джон, — говоришь ты, и он смотрит на тебя.

Он смотрит на тебя так же, как в первый раз, и вдруг оказывается, что тебе больше не нужно делать первый шаг. Джон здесь, прямо перед тобой, смотрит на тебя, наконец поняв всё, что ты пытался объяснить ему на протяжении последних четырёх лет. В его глазах абсолютное понимание и осознание, отчего у тебя перехватывает дух. Нужно дышать.

Ты чувствуешь, как бешено бьётся твой пульс, а сердце колотится в груди.

Вот оно. Вот.

Он касается твоей груди, прямо над сердцем. Его руки гораздо теплее, чем ты представлял себе. Этим жестом Джон призывает тебя взглянуть на него. И ты смотришь.

— Сколько? — спрашивает он, и ты точно знаешь, что он хочет знать. 

«Сколько было до меня? Сколько ты мечтал обо мне? Сколькие трахали тебя, пока ты был моим?»

Ты не можешь ответить, у тебя кружится голова, и это гораздо хуже, чем алкоголь, кокаин, голод или бессонные ночи.

— Сколько?! — рычит он.

— Не знаю.

Это всё, что ты можешь ответить.

На мгновение он выглядит совершенно безумным. Словно хочет голыми руками разорвать на куски каждого из этих безымянных людей. Ты обхватываешь ладонями его лицо и говоришь:

— Они — не ты. И никогда не могли сравниться с тобой.

Ты не узнаёшь свой собственный голос: он хриплый и разбитый. Но, кажется, Джону достаточно этого ответа, и он наконец целует тебя, и единственная мысль, которая остаётся в твоей голове: нужно было сделать это несколько лет назад, зачем вы ждали так долго?

Когда вы оказываетесь в постели, всё происходит без суеты и неловкости. Он раздевает тебя, а ты не можешь отвести от него глаз. Тебе хочется сожрать его, утонуть в нём. Он говорит тебе, насколько ты великолепен, и ты не останавливаешь его. И никогда не остановишь. Он шепчет, что ты — самое прекрасное создание, которое ему довелось встретить в своей жизни, и тебе кажется, будто ты взрываешься, вспыхиваешь, как звезда. Но это не так. Ты не разваливаешься. Ты просто врезаешься в него. Входишь в его орбиту и впервые за много лет плачешь.

***

Ты не должен был влюбляться. 

Но потом это всё же произошло.


End file.
